ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cryptid Evolution
Message If you have any ideas for other cryptids evolving, I don't care at all if you add on. History It begins many millions of years ago... *450 mya - A species of nautiloid loses it's shell, becoming the Kraken. *360 mya - In the early stages of tetrapod evolution, a species of amphibian loses its front limbs and begins to walk upright, becoming the Canvey Island Monster. Also, besides tetrapods, another group of fish related to placoderms starts to go onto land, becoming a group known as hexapods, including early dragons. *300 mya - A group of Meganeura develops into a humanoid-like form with feathery wings, becoming the Mothman. An island begans to form and insectnoid creatures began to migrate there, this island will later become Skull Island. Some giant spiders survive extinction. *250 mya - The P-Tr extinction is less harsh, allowing therocephalians to survive in Mexico and numerous islands in the Gulf of Mexico. Though the extinction is less severe, it still hit hard on life, and most soil disappeared, forcing a species of conifer to evolve a carnivorous lifestyle and become the Man-Eating Tree. Though the P-Tr extinction is less harsh, it wipes out all hexapods except early dragons. Also,a group of placedorms survive and become The White River Monster. Also an humanoid alien race known as the Mu'liki arrive in the continent of Jelliena, a continent consisting of creatures and plants that survived extinction after extinction and despite the dangerous creatures, they thrived and prospered all over the planet, building the world's first cities long before the age of humans. *150 mya - A few Kentrosaurus survive into the Cretaceous and thus the present day, evolving into the Muhuru. A few Dilophosaurus also survive. A bizarre parasitic worm evolves a snake-like body and becomes larger. *100 mya - A few Ornithocheirus get stranded in Mongolia, all of them are killed, but a few Saurophtirus survive and evolve into worm-like predators, becoming the Mongolian Death Worm. Also, in China, relatives of snakes retain their limbs, yet they're still elongated, and they become Chinese Dragon. The Dilophosaurus evolve beaks and human-like ears and they trade their arms for small useless wings, similar to what happens to theropods in our timeline when they evolve smaller arms. Some Deinonychus and Psittacosaurus survive. *65 mya - The K-T extinction is less harsh, allowing sauropods, ceratopsians, and tyrannosaurs to survive in Africa, as well as many other species around the world. Also, dragons start to glide. The Mu'liki cities did suffered some blows but otherwise they're safe for now. The Psittacosaurus migrates to North America. The Dilophosaurus evolve stag-like antlers, and become the Elwetritsch. The parasitic worms begin to work in packs. A few dinosaur and pterosaur species migrate to Skull Island. Some dinosaurs, pterosaurs, small mammals and a few other creatures migrate to Jelliena. *49 mya - Some ambulocetus survive threw bad poisonous gases. *36 mya - A species of Indricothere in Eastern Asia evolves into a new group of creatures known as Qilins. A species of dolphin develops a mutation in the amount of dorsal fins it has, becoming the Rhinoceros Dolphin. A species of brontothere evolves a more horse-like form, its horn evolves into one like that of a narwhal, and it soon reaches Europe and India, becoming the unicorn. A species of dromaeosaur that survived the K-T extinction becomes bigger and develops flight, becoming the Wyvern. Dragons start to develop flight as well, starting a dynasty of the air. A group of odd-looking pterosaurs were beginning to start to look humanoid, thus becoming Harpies. Some bats lost the ability of flight. More alien races began trading and importing plants and animals from their planets with the Mu'liki as the head of the intergalactic trading district. Ambulocetus migrate to Ireland and Japan and become Water Hounds and Kappas respectively. North American Psittacosaurus become smaller and get down on all fours. They also become very agile, similar to primates. They become the size of a modern day monkey, but their heads become more like that of an average ceratopsian, turning them into Dover Demons. A few Protoceratops grew feathers and fur becoming the griffins. A gorgonopsid developed fur on it's body and horns on it's head, thus becoming the Chimera. *25 mya - Some pteranodons soon became the kongamoto. A bear dog develops a lion and hyena-like body becoming the Leucrota. Some hyaenodon becomes the beast of Gevaudan. An early jackrabbit or mara migrated into Jelliena, evolved deer-like antlers to become the jackalope which some went to other parts of the world. In Egypt, a species of bluish heron evolved into the Bennu *18 mya - The bridge to Africa comes bringing dogs, giraffes, zebras, lions, rhinos and hares to Africa and brings true elephants, apes which some head to the Himalayas to become the yetis, hyraxes, porcupines and dragons to Asia and Europe. Some Triceratops soon became the rhinoceros-like emela ntouka. But some Styracosaurus evolves into the ngoubou. The remaining hadrosaurs became Allosaurus/crocodile-like predators becoming plane attacking gremlins. Yet some lemurs became some gremlins as well. A few flightless bats soon became more human like forms becoming the vampires. A few large apes migrate to skull island and became the King Kong. A few Gigantoraptors that survive extinction soon migrate to Europe and became the basilisk that turns moving things into stone. A group of surviving spinosaurus becomes the nguma-monene. Some stegosaurus and some ankylosaurus interbreed which turned them into mbielu-mbielu-mbielu. A Jellienian jackalope population developed six limbs to become the Wolpertinger. A rabbit in Jelliena, developed cat-like features, thus becoming the Cabbit. *15 mya - In the Miocene, many new groups of creatures evolve; in Mexico and the islands of the Gulf of Mexico, a new group of therocephalians known as the Chupacabrians evolve, and in Africa, titanosaurus evolve into the Mokele-Mbembe and tyrannosaurus Rex evolve into the Kasai Rex. Also, in the oceans, a group of mosasaurs evolves into Sea Serpents. In North America, bear-dogs evolve into three groups; canids, ursids, and werewolves. Raptors start to diversify, and as they start to lose they're feathers, walk exactly like us and evolve some sort of proto-sapience, they become Dinosauroids, and while the world is warm, they spread throughout the world. In the Bahamas, a species of owl becomes flightless and becomes the Chickcharney. Also, dragons become large predators, and start to spit a kind of liquid similar to the one that a bombardier beetle has. In South America, a group of monkeys had taken life in the grasslands and evolve more cat-like features to catch the fast prey species and compete successfully with the terror birds, Borhyaenas and Sparassodonts to become the early ancestors of the Manticore, Sphinx and Nue. The Mu'liki hit their prime as they began trade more with various other alien races and build bigger cities. They also have boats, and the Mu'liki take the Elwetritschen from Utah to Germany, which is where the Elwetritschen settle. In Jelliena, a chicken-like bird developed pointy teeth and a venom strong to paralyze their prey, thus becoming the Jellienian Cockatrice. A Indian montier lizard species became aquatic in the Ganges, thus becoming the Buru. *10 mya - In India, a species of dog-like bear evolved into the Jellie Bear and spreads all over the world, including Jelliena. *6 mya - While the rainforests are still present, a few chimpanzees use trees to migrate to Indonesia, and they evolve orangish fur, a small mane, and the ability to walk upright, becoming the Orang-Pendek. Some orangutans developed hooves on their hind legs and horns on their heads, thus becoming the Satyr. *5 mya - Some horses begin to fly into the air and became the Pegasus. Some wild dogs developed two new heads and snakes on there body while living underground becoming the Cerberus. A group of lemurs migrate to Jelliena and developed bear-ape traits. A group of chimpanzees developed woolly coats and hooves on their hind legs to become fauns. *4 mya - Due to being eaten by the Kasai Rex, only a few australopithecines stay in Africa, allowing australopithecines to evolve into a new group of carnivorous hominids known as Sasquatches. Some elephants, giraffes, zebras, lions, rhinos, gazelles, hippos and some other modern African animals migrate to Jelliena. *3 mya - The Isthmus of Panama was formed causing the migration of the cat-monkeys to North America and evolved spikes at the ends of their tails, making them more efficient predators and defensive creatures. It also caused the dogs, wolves, bears and werewolves to migrate to South America and also into Jelliena. The chupacabra begins to live in North America as well. A few Borhyaena also get to North America, following the cat-monkeys and they become the Endorsement Beast. Some remaining dinoechus also came to South America and became the extrinadon. In Jelliena, a species of koala who migrated from Australia and become isolated from the others become the Drop Bear, a creature ranging from chimpanzee size to King Kong size. Also a small wombat migrated to Jelliena and in order to avoid the predators, it escapes into the swamps to become the Jellienian Bunyip. In Jelliena also, a forest dwelling giraffe had it's ossicones developed into a single horn, thus becoming the Jellienian Unicorn. Sasquatches are ready to leave Africa, along with Homo Erectus. *2 mya - The descendents of the North American cat-monkeys crossed the Bering Strait into Afro-Eurasia. One population became isolated in Japan to become the Nue where they lose their spikes at their tails and become more scaly and snake-like. Another migrated into Southern Asia to evolve into the Manticore, where it retain the spikes. Finally, the remaining population reached Southern Europe and Northern Africa to become the Sphinx where it also evolved wings. In the continent of Jelliena, the Mu'liki died out when the great supervolcano Mt. Rosalon erupted, leaving their chemicals and the animals and plants they brought along. The chemicals make the animals sentient, much like the Dinosauroids and have strangely long life spans, living up to several thousands of years old and they become the Jellienians. A land bridge forms between Europe and Africa, allowing elephants, macaques, lions, zebras, rhinos, and antelopes to enter Europe. It also allows beavers, deer, swans, chaffinches, rabbits, and hares to enter Africa. In Europe, elephants become mammoths, macaques become the Barbary Macaque, lions become the Cave Lion, zebras become the distant ancestors of the Hagerman Horse, rhinos become woolly rhinos, and antelopes become the saiga antelope. An early tiger developed spikes to defend itself from the predators in Jelliena and a monkey-like face, thus becoming the Jellienian Manticore. Also a maned rat cousin began to evolve spikes to became the Manticore Rat or Rompo. *969 tya - A Jellie Bear and a Titanoboa named Bellisutlah and Slitherimo were born in Jelliena. They later become the oldest Jellienians to ever live. *940 tya - A drought happened in Jelliena causing the Jellienians to start digging for waterholes, including the Great Snake Lakes, including Lake Jellipior which is the largest of the Great Snake Lakes and the one which feeds Jelliena's secret hot springs deep in the jungle. *900 tya - 2 separate populations of short-faced bears become stranded in the Arctic, one in the Kamchatka Peninsula in Russia and the other in Canada, becoming Bergman's bears and MacFarlane's bears, respectively. In Jelliena, the desert kingdom of Jelliethes (an Egyptian-like kingdom) begins to form, ruled by the Jellie Bear queen, Bellapatra. *640 tya - The Yellowstone Caldera erupted, causing bottlenecks *600 tya - The Jellienian jungle kingdom of Jellienzta (an Mesoamerican-like kingdom) begins to form and ruled by the Jellie Bear king, Bellizuma. *550 tya - The mountain kingdom of Jelliengiko (A Chinese/Korean/Japanese kingdom) formed and ruled by Bellming. *400 tya - To escape predation from Megalania and marsupial predators, a group of diprotodonts evolves into saber-toothed hippo-like creatures known as Bunyips. *200 tya - The jungle city of Jelliepolis was founded by Herman T. Bellies. *75 tya - Mount Toba erupted and caused bottlenecks in humans, Manticores, Qilins, some dragons, Unicorns, gorillas, tigers, chimpanzees, macaques, orangutans and the eruption also caused an economic slump in Jelliena, thus many Jellienians lost their jobs. *74 tya - Some gigantophithicus migrate to Florida becoming the skunk apes. *30 tya - Domestic dogs and the Cerberus is domesticated by people. A surviving group of Neanderthals in Asia evolve into four sapient groups: elves, goblins, trolls, and leprechauns (Which are actually a smaller subspecies of elf that suffered from severe island dwarfism and spread to Ireland.). The parasitic worms start using humans as hosts, turning the humans into Medusas. The Sphinx's monkey-like face begans to become more human-like as the populations of humans begans to span into it's territory and the Manticore does the same thing, an amazing example of parallel evolution. Some Neanderthals also develop a bull-like head and lion-like teeth, thus becoming the Minotaur. *20 tya - Some domestic dogs migrate to Jelliena as well as skunk apes and bunyips. *10 tya - A group of Smilodon cross Beringia into Asia and later spread into Africa, becoming Mngwas. Also, a group of Titanis develops fur-like feathers, allowing it to survive until humans hunt it into extinction for its wool and meat (the survivors migrated into Jelliena). In the Atlantic Ocean, a surviving plesiosaur evolves into another unrelated group of Sea Serpents, including the Loch Ness Monster, the Lake Champlain Monster, and other creatures reported to live in lakes. A species of rhamporhynchid pterosaurs evolves to be an aerial predator in the forests of Papua New Guinea, becoming the Ropen. In China, while snow is on the ground, a species of tiger evolves a bluish coat and becomes the Maltese Tiger. Another group of Smilodon survives in Argentina and Colombia as the same species. A group of Japanese Giant Salamanders crosses Beringia into California, becoming the Trinity Alps Giant Salamander. Due to a lack of trees in Tanzania, a group of leopards have evolved into a lion-like creature known as the Zanzibar Leopard. A group of short-faced bears follow the Smilodon into Africa to steal they're kills, evolving into the Nandi Bear. Another species of terror bird evolves a chicken-like head, and scales on certain parts of its body, becoming the Phoenix. An odd group of ground sloths adapts to the rainforests, and while they could echolocate, they lost they're eyes. However, eventually they lose echolocation, and only redevelop one eye, becoming the Mapinguari. They also have a smaller North American relative known as the Cyclops. Cave Lions and the ancestors of the Hagerman Horse cross Beringia and become the American Lion and the Hagerman Horse. However, a few Cave Lions stayed in Europe, and migrate to the British Isles, and they become English Lions. The Jellienians hit their prime as they hit their version of the modern age (an example of convergent evolution) with more species like mammoths, sabertooth cats, dodos, quaggas coming in from parts of the world they vanished or vanishing from as well as domestic animals like sheep, pigs and goats. Also an island began to form and giant monsters known as Kaiju began to migrate, creating Monster Island. Some Argentavis survive extinction and became the Thunderbirds. *5 tya - The Pegasus is domesticated with the horses and donkeys but the unicorns and Qilins remain wild. A few large lemurs survive on in Madagascar and develop a human like body but keep there lemur face. A group of short-faced bears survived in the jungles of Mexico's Yucatan Peninsula, to became the Mayan Bear. Some domestic cats, cattle and chickens migrate to Jelliena along with Mngwas, Maltese Tigers, Loch Ness monsters and some other creatures. *650 ya - A few panthers escape from a zoo and soon attack livestock becoming the beast of Badmer. *10 ya - A group of scientists start genetic manipulating humans and animals and cryptid creatures. They also clone the DNA of extinct animals such as Tasmanian Tigers, Pygmy Elephants, Elasmotherium, Sarcosuchus, Titanoboas and Megalanias which escape. Also, Dinosauroids develop the intelligence of Homo Erectus and only now start to use fire. *Present Day - We peacefully coexist with many plants, animals, Jellienians, Kaiju and cryptids.﻿ Category:Prehistoric animals Category:Animals Category:Cryptids